The present invention relates to an umbrella, particularly to a stick umbrella which can both be opened and closed by one hand and, more particularly, to an umbrella which has a stem, a crown, a runner, main ribs, and stretchers and makes use of an operating principal described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,226 to constitute a stick umbrella which can both be opened and closed by one hand.